Tiamat
* is gold efficient without its active. }} Notes * Crescent has a radius of 400.Range ** Crescent is centered on the user. * Activating Crescent does not reset the auto-attack timer. Rather, the effect uses the champion's auto attack animation to display the effect. ** casts faster as you gain more attack speed. * This item shares the effect with . * This item's active cannot be used by ranged champions. ** Shapeshifting champions can only use Crescent while classified as melee. This includes , who is considered a ranged champion while is active, when using , while in , while in . * Crescent's damage procs passive effect. Trivia * In Babylonian mythology, Tiamat was the first dragon and was slain to make the heavens, earth, and man. * In the V1.0.0.115 April Fools' Day patch was renamed to Tamat, the name of a Rioter. * Tiamat is also the name of the five headed dragon goddess in the Dungeons And Dragons RPG. Patch History + + + = . ** + + = . * Attack damage reduced to 20 from 30. * added: ** Basic attacks deal physical damage to units around your target. ;V6.1 * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ;V5.22 * + + = . * Attack damage reduced to 30 from 40. * Health regeneration reduced to 50% from 100%. * Unique Passive – removed. ;V5.16 * Added to item recipe for . ;V5.7 * Scales linearly with distance from scales in three damage 'stages'. ;V4.20 * Health regen changed to 100% health regen ;V3.14 * Combine cost increased to from (Total cost remains the same due to price being reduced). ;V3.6 * Combine cost decreased to from . * Item cost decreased to from . * Attack damage decreased to 40 from 50. ;V1.0.0.152 Reworked * New recipe: + + + * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . * No longer grants mana regen. * NEW Unique Passive – Cleave (Melee Only): Your attacks deal up to 60% of your attack damage to units around your target, decaying down to 20% near the edge. * NEW Unique Active – Crescent (Melee Only): Deals up to 100% of your attack damage to units around you, decaying down to 60% near the edge - 10 second cooldown. * Used in new item recipe: ;V1.0.0.112 * Attack damage increased to 50 from 42. * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds increased to 5 from 4. * Shop tooltip is now more descriptive, matching the inventory tooltip. ;V1.0.0.82 * Combine cost reduced to from . ;V0.9.25.34 * Splash damage is now physical instead of magic. * Combine cost reduced to from . ;V0.9.22.16 * Area of effect increased to 185 from 175. ;V0.9.22.15 * Recipe changed: Now requires and instead of and . * Health regeneration per 5 reduced to 15 from 22. * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 4 from 7. * Total cost decreased to from . ;V0.8.21.110 * Damage increased to 42 from 40. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Damage reduced to 40 from 45. * Health regeneration per 5 reduced to 22 from 25. * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 7 from 8. ;May 9, 2009 Patch * Combine cost increased to from . * Damage decreased to 45 from 50. ;May 1, 2009 Patch * Recipe cost increased to from . }} References cs:Tiamat de:Tiamat es:Tiamat fr:Tiamat pl:Tiamat ru:Tiamat zh:提亚马特 Category:Attack damage items Category:Health regeneration items Category:On-hit effect items